Don't Let Me Go
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: 'Don't let go Claire.' Shane's Vloice was Sad. Tearful . - Claire's life changed forever when shane changed. She fears for her future. she needs Shane, but can he trust himself to support her through a life of Work and sadness? Please R&R :


Claire's POV;

Shane, who's eyes were sad, Came over to me and cautiously put his arm around me. Michael opened his mouth to argue, but I mouthed _please don't michael let him have his moment _He took a moment to think, but finally nodded. I Turned my body round and hugged shane, tightly, just holding him so close. Shane was tense, I could feel it. He wouldn't relax either.

"shane," I said softly. "I love you no matter what." I didn't hear him say anything apart from a low mumble of "okay." but when I looked up, his head was down, and under his hair, his eyes were angry. We were outside Myrnin's Lair. I took a deep breath… As did Michael. Eve didn't know anything about this.

_1 hour earlier_

Shane's POV:

That Dick had Claire, and I wasn't letting it happen. What was his name again? Mini? Mynin? Myrnin. That was it.

"Myrnin Put her down."

"Say Please."

"Please Myrnin." god he was pissing me off. C'mon shane, you can do it.

"Now that you put it that way…" he loosened his grip on claire slightly, I sighed a sigh of relief, but soon took it back, when he squeezed her tighter and laughed "No." He Forced her to the ground, she fell on her knees. Micheal was in the corner of the room knocked out. Really not good.

"Please Myrnin," Claire's soft voice begged and looked up at him. "Snap out of it. Please Myrnin, it's me, please," she begged. But he bent her head with his strength, she winced in pain, and she looked so scared when he lowered his fangs.

"Wait No!" I shouted. Myrnin had a lock on the door.

"Shane," Claire said slowly. "Look at me please." I looked up at her. "right, go into the cupboard over there, quickly, grab the crossbow, it's loaded…" she spoke so quickly, and I saw Myrnin look up. I ran over, claire grabbed him but he was too strong, as I took the crossbow out, he caught me, pulled me down onto my knees like he'd done with Claire. Claire now stood up and screamed.

"Shane! Myrnin GET OFF HIM!" She cried, I saw tears running down her face, then as she ran to grab the crossbow I felt a searing pain run through me, I was losing faith. Michael was waking up, claire was fumbling with an arrow, but when she shot it was too late. I felt my throat burning, heard Claire's heart beating. God. I felt sick. I was one of them. The Bastards killed my mom. And I was one of the leeches.

_Now_

Claire's POV:

Michael put his hand on shane's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go home shane, We'll sort this out, I promise."

When shane replied his voice was croaky, and he was holding back tears. "but eve-"

"I'll speak to eve shane, Just c'mon please." He eventually gave in and climbed into Michael's tinted car windows. I tried to move closer to Shane, but he moved away.

"Shane?" He didn't reply for a while, but eventually, looking out of the window, he said.

"I don't want to hurt you." his adam's apple bobbed in his throat and he rested his head against the window. Michael looked out of the rear view mirror at shane.

"Shane, you need To Eat when you get home." shane shook his head.

"No. I'm not drinking-" michael didn't let him finish.

"Shane. You need Blood. If you don't want it, don't let me stop you. But you'd better be prepared for a long, painful death, with Claire crying by your side." I saw Shane wince. And a tear slide down his face. Shane Collins Crying.

"Ok." he finally said. When the car pulled up outside, he opened the door and stormed in, I eventually caught up with him, eve was rushing down the stairs.

"Hey guys, How Was Retrieving claire and OMG what the hell shane?" She ran down, and her skin went pale. "No Jesus. No Shane."

"Eve," I said gently. "Leave him a minute, michael will talk to you." Michael who now came in lead her upstairs, looking sad and lost. Me and shane were left alone. Shane put his hands in his pockets. Looking down.

"Come on shane."

"I have to do this don't I?" He looked up and his eyes went hard, I nodded.

"Unfortunately." I Grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze and lead him into a kitchen, then pulled out a stool.

"Sit down Honey," I whispered, trying my best to make him feel comfortable. He followed my instructions, and I grabbed Michael's sports bottle out of the cupboard. When I looked back at shane, his head was down. I couldn't believe it. This Wasn't shane. Shane wasn't ashamed. Being a vampire was changing him already…

I tried not to think about it, as I took several blood bags out of the fridge and emptied them into the sports bottle. _imagine it as juice. _after putting it in the microwave, I turned to shane while it warmed up.

"Shane?" He didn't reply, which meant he wasn't in any mood to, I knew he was thinking about things. What just happened an hour ago. He'd never feel the same. But the worse thing is, he couldn't hide from it. With michael he just… stayed away. But he can't stay away from himself. I wished that I had taken this.

The microwave beeped, I took the bottle out and passed it to shane. He took it silently and looked long and hard at the bottle.

"Do you want me to…" Shane nodded slowly.

SHANE'S POV

Claire left the room. And I looked down at the bottle in my hand. Blood. It smelt good, which was wrong in so many ways. And the burn in my throat was bad. I needed it, but I didn't want it. I had to though, for Claire, Michael's words had been hard… But now Claire was so good for me, I had to protect her. Eventually, I drank it. The blood was good. And I ran down my throat. Within two minutes I was done. Claire came back in.

"Finished?" I looked down and nodded slowly. Claire walked over to me and tipped my chin back with her fingers, she looked into my eyes. I could hear her heart beating, but the burning in my throat was low, and I was okay. I was probably more in control then michael.

"Shane, It's okay, We're okay, I promise." She came closer to me, and cupped her hand on my cheek. "I love you shane." them words were good to hear. Although I was like this, she still loved me. But I needed answers.

"I Know," I sighed, then leant in to kiss her. I had to be careful, but it was nice. Her lips were moist and sweet. And eventually I stood up. "I love you too Claire, More then words even say." She nodded and went back to kissing me, I eventually pulled away. "but you need to be careful. And I need answers." She sighed, but nodded.

"Okay Shane. But Tommorow please, I'm Beat."

"Okay, but Claire."

"Yep?"

"Go in your own bed tonight please." She sighed. "Okay."

Eve's POV:

I tried to process what michael had just said, when I heard footsteps. Claire was coming upstairs, I jumped up from my cuddle with michael and almost ran into her. I hugged her tightly.

"CB Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up, and steady tears were falling down her face. She wasn't alright.

"CB Seriously?" I took a strand of hair away from her face and propped it behind her petite ear. Claire tried to pull away.

"I have to go to bed eve."

"No, come on. Talk to me," I pulled her into my room, shut the door, and patted my bed for her to sit next to me. She did, and I patted her back gently.

"C'mon Tell me what's up."

"It's just… I'm Dealing with so much right now. I Feel so sad for Shane, because I love him, but I don't think he believes me…" she let out a shaky sob. "and I'm Scared as well."

"Of Shane?"

"A Bit. I hate having to feel like that, I know it's not his fault, but he hates this."

"I know," I stretched out and let Claire carry on speaking.

"And I'm Scared about what'll happen to my Future. I love shane, but he's scared and tense around me. I Hate Myrnin now, but I have to work with him and he nearly killed me. I don't know what's going to happen," Claire cried. Poor CB. "It's like my life turned upside down." She was silent for a while, and she rested her head on my bed. When I next looked, she was fast asleep. I carried her into her own room and placed her comfily in her bed.

Shane came up to bed not long after I'd started getting to sleep, I heard him mumbling to himself, then, when I got up and looked out, I saw him go into Claire's room and kiss her cheek. This made me smile a bit. Then he went into his own room, quietly shut the door, and I heard nothing else. Michael came up into my room, and cuddled up to me. That's when I fell asleep.


End file.
